Baby's First Demon
Baby's First Demon is the 16th episode of the fifth season and 104th overall episode of Charmed. Summary The Charmed Ones must protect Piper's son from two demons, but the baby has a few surprises of his own. Meanwhile, Paige goes undercover as a bounty hunter and Phoebe's future with the newspaper is threatened by the new owner. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. 5x16Phoebe.png|Phoebe Halliwell 5x16Paige.png|Paige Matthews 5x16Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 5x16Leo.png|Leo Wyatt 5x16-22.png|Wyatt Halliwell 5x16Elise.png|Elise Rothman 5x16Jason.png|Jason Dean 5x16Sophie.png|Sophie 5x16-7.png|The Crone 5x16ParasiteDemon1.png|Parasite Demon 5x16ParasiteDemon2.png|Parasite Demon 5x16DemonGuard1.png|Demonic Guard 5x16DemonGuard2.png|Demonic Guard 5x16HawkerDemon.png|Hawker Demon 5x16BrutishDemon.png|Brutish Demon 5x16PowerBroker.png|Demonic Power Broker 5x16Reporter.png|Reporter Kate (next to Phoebe) 5x16StrongMan.png|Strong Man 5x16Demon.png|Demon Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''Hawker Demons :''A breed of demon :known for hawking '' :''magical goods at the :Demonic :Market. :Hawkers prefer to stay in their stale :selling, but when their customer's demands :and rates are high they are known to go :out into the world to collect goods. Their :natural prey is anything they can sell. '' 'Spells' *Paige cast an alarm system spell for baby Wyatt by enchanting a few cowry shells. It alerts to the presence of evil. (It is not seen cast but it is seen in effect multiple times.) *Piper was prepared to perform a Wiccan ritual to summon her baby's fairy guards, but the spell required for him to have a name. *Piper and Phoebe use a traveling spell to go the Demonic Market. (unseen) 'Potions' *Paige made a Hand Grenade Potion for the Parasite Demons, but they absorbed it's power. *A demon at the Market drank a potion which increased his muscle mass. 'Powers' *'Force Field: Used by Piper and Leo's baby to protect himself against demons who were trying to steal him (twice) and against the parasite demons, who fed on the power of the force field. *Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up a demon who wanted to steal her baby. Later, a demonic guard got knocked back by Piper's power (and exploded after he flew through his portal) and she blew up several demons at the Demonic Market and a stream of fire. She also blew up a Parasite Demon at the Manor. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by the Hawker Demon and the Parasite Demons. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo and Paige. *'Energy Beam: Used by the demon who was hired by the Hawker Demon, trying to break through the baby's Force Field. *Healing:' Leo healed Piper's leg. *'Energy Balls:' Paige got hit by a energy ball of the Demonic Guards and they fired one to Piper and Phoebe (they dodged it). *'Invisibility:' The Demonic Guards were invisibile while guarding the Demonic Market. *'Portal Creation:' Used by the Demonic Guards to open a portal to the Demonic Market. *'Projection:' Used by Wyatt to set off the demonic alarm system. *'Fireballs: A woman tossed a fireball in her hand on the Demonic Market and created a new one to toss. *Telekinetic Orbing:' Paige orbed a Fireball to her hand to vanquish her 'guide'. *'Life Draining:' Used by the Parasite Demons to drain the life out of their victims. *'Power Absorption:' Used by the Parasite Demons to drain the powers of their victims. *'Sensing: Leo tried to sense Paige, but it failed because the magic of the market place blocked her signal. *Premonition:' Phoebe gets a premonition of Paige's powers getting absorbed by the Parasite Demons. The Crone used the baby's baby blanket to look into the future, seeing that he would be the Demons' end. *'Fire Throwing: A demon at the Demonic Market tried to attack Piper and Phoebe with a stream of fire. *Molecular Dispersion: Used by the Crone to vanquish a Parasite Demon. *Glistening: Type of Teleportation used by the Crone. 5x16P1.png|The baby's uses his protective shield. 5x16P2.png|Piper blows up a Demon. 5x16P3.png|The Hawker Demon fading out. 5x16P4.png|Leo orbing in. 5x16P5.png|A Demon using Energy Beam. 5x16P6.png|The baby's uses his protective shield. 5x16P7.png|Leo healing Piper. 5x16P8.png|Paige is attacked with an Energy Ball. 5x16P9.png|The Demonic Guards become visible. 5x16P10.png|The Guard opens the Portal. 5x16P11.png|The portal is closed. 5x16P12.png|Leo orbing in with Phoebe. 5x16P13.png|The baby sets off the alarm system. 5x16P14.png|A woman tossing a Fireball. 5x16P15.png|Paige telekinetically orbs the Fireball. 5x16P16.png|The woman creating a new Fireball. 5x16P17.png|The Parasite Demons drain the life force and the magic out of a Gypsy. 5x16P18.png|The Parasite Demon absorbing the Magic of the potion. 5x16P19.png|The Parasite Demons draining Paige's life force and magic. 5x16P20.png|The Parasite Demons draining Paige's life force and magic. 5x16P21.png|Phoebe's Premonition of the Parasite Demons draining Paige's life force and magic. 5x16P22.png|The baby sets off the Demonic Alarm System. 5x16P23.png|The baby sets of the Demonic Alarm System. 5x16P24.png|Piper and Phoebe are attacked with an Energy Ball. 5x16P25.png|The Demonic Guard becoming visible. 5x16P26.png|Piper blasts the Demonic Guard. 5x16P27.png|The portal is opened. 5x16P28.png|A Demon using Fire Throwing to attack Piper and Phoebe. 5x16P29.png|Piper blows up the stream of fire. 5x16P30.png|Piper blows up a Demon. 5x16P31.png|Piper causes an explosion. 5x16P32.png|Piper causes another explosion. 5x16P33.png|The Parasite Demons fading out. 5x16P34.png|The Parasite Demons draining Leo's life force and magic. 5x16P35.png|The Parasite Demon draining the Magic of the baby's Force Field. 5x16P36.png|The Parasite Demons draining the Magic of the baby's protection shield. 5x16P37.png|Piper blows up one Parasite Demon. 5x16P38.png|A Parasite Demon fading out. 5x16P39.png|A Parasite Demon fading in. 5x16P40.png|The Crone vanquishes a Parasite Demon, using Molecular Dispersion. 5x16P41.png|The Crone Glistening out. '''Artifacts *'The Warren Family Tree -' Piper and Leo looked over all the names of Piper's family to find a name for their baby. Paige is a bit disappointed when she sees she's not on it yet. *'Crystals -' Paige used the crystals to set up the crystal cage to trap the demons who wanted to steal Piper and Leo's baby. The cage was charged with too much electricity, vanquishing the demons trapped in it. *'Scrying Crystal -' A magical pendant used for scrying. Paige used an athame to scry for the Demonic Market. It was used by Phoebe to scry for Paige. 'Terms' *'Demonic Market - '''A place where demons can buy powers, food, clothes, material objects, get tattoos,... . The entrance to the Market is hidden in the forest and guarded by demonic guards. Beings Magical Beings *'Hawker Demons - This breed of low-level demons sells rare items at the Demonic Market. They only leave the Market when they really have to, and they are known to hire other demons to help them with their tasks. *Parasite Demons - These demons were once powerful beings, but they got cursed by a witch, leaving them reliant on others' magic to survive. *The Crone - A centuries old Demonic Seer, representing and advising those in power from the Demonic Market and in the Underworld. *Gypsy - She was sold at the Demonic Market to the Parasite Demons, to feed on her magic. Mortals *Jason Dean - the new owner of the Bay Mirror. He's wanting to make Phoebe's column bigger than it is now. Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right|Charmed 5x16 "Baby's First Demon" Trailer * At the end of this episode, Piper finally decides on a name for the baby: "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell". Wyatt after his father, Leo Wyatt, "Matthew" after his aunt, Paige Matthews, and "Halliwell", as agreed on by Piper and Leo, because it's respected in the magical community. * Names voted for Baby Halliwell: Peter (in keeping the "P" tradition), Prudence Melinda (the name Piper and Leo initially wanted to name the baby, when they still thought they were going to be getting the daughter Piper saw in Morality Bites), Potter (after Harry Potter), and Jason (after Jason Dean, Phoebe's new boss and love interest) * The Warren Family Tree from "Pardon My Past" makes a second appearance. Male names on the family tree rejected as ideas for Piper's newborn baby include Herbert, Clarence, and Milton. * Paige seems a bit disappointed at it taking awhile to include her on the tree, as she's not on there by this episode's time. * Eric Dane makes his first appearance as Jason Dean. * This episode aired March 30, 2003, but in Used Karma, which aired January 25, 2004 (not quite 10 months later), Jason will be upset that Phoebe went 15 months without telling him that she was a witch. However, time jumps between episodes have occurred before and could have happened here as well. * This is the first of two appearances Grace Zabriskie would make as the Crone. * At the end of the episode, Jason states that he learned less about his last girlfriends family than he has of Phoebe's and although not dating yet, the remark hints at a future romance. * The WB used the promo title Little Angel. * Piper mentions that Wyatt would probably grow up to be neurotic. Ironically, Wyatt isn't the one who grows up to be neurotic, it's Piper and Leo's second son, Chris, that grows up to be obsessively neurotic. * Wyatt can generate forcefields to protect himself from demons, which is probably what made Piper invincible during her pregnancy. Also Wyatt realizes that when baby alarm goes off his family will come running. * This is the fifth episode with the word demon ''in the title. Glitches * Paige's hair is a bright red at the beginning of the episode and it's clear, she just recently colored her hair, however, in other scenes it is much darker and it is clear she has brown roots. * When going to the demonic market, Paige appears decked in a bright blue short dress and blonde wig, clearly standing out from anyone else in the market. Logically, the bright colors should make her disguise easy to catch, but only the parasites manage to figure her out and even for them, it takes a minute. * When Piper, Leo, and Paige are looking at the family tree It shows Victor's last name to be Jones. International Titles *'French: Premier Combat (First Combat) *'Czech:' Chlapečkův první démon (Boy's First Demon) *'Slovak:' Malého prvý démon (Baby's First Demon) *'Russian: '''Pervyy demon malysha (''Babys First Demon) *'Spanish (Spain and Latin America):' El primer demonio del bebé *'Serbian:' Bebin prvi demon *'German:' Babyalarm (Baby Alert) Photo Gallery Episode Stills 5x16-01.jpg 5x16-03.jpg 5x16-04.jpg 5x16-05.jpg 5x16-06.jpg 5x16-02.jpg 5x16-07.jpg 5x16-08.jpg Screen Caps 5x16-1.png 5x16-2.png 5x16-3.png 5x16-4.png 5x16-5.png 5x16-6.png 5x16-7.png 5x16-8.png 5x16-9.png 5x16-10.png 5x16-11.png 5x16-12.png 5x16-13.png 5x16-14.png 5x16-15.png 5x16-16.png 5x16-17.png 5x16-18.png 5x16-19.png 5x16-20.png 5x16-21.png 5x16-22.png 5x16-23.png 5x16-24.png 5x16-25.png 5x16-26.png 5x16-27.png 5x16-28.png 5x16-29.png 5x16-30.png 5x16-31.png 5x16-32.png 5x16-33.png 5x16-34.png 5x16-35.png 5x16-36.png 5x16-37.png 5x16-38.png 5x16-39.png 5x16-40.png 5x16-41.png 5x16-42.png 5x16-43.png 5x16-44.png 5x16-45.png 5x16-46.png 5x16-47.png 5x16-48.png Quotes :Phoebe: Hi.Have we met? :Jason: Jason Dean. :Phoebe: Oh God. :Elise: '''I'm sorry. You're Mr.Dean? :Jason: Jason please. :Phoebe: That's, that's some weird stuff.Cause you're,you're really young. :Jason: Yeah. :Phoebe: Yeah. :Piper :''' But we fought invinsible demons before.You know,demons that morph into lamps, lamps that morph into demons, demons in the wall...... Category:Episodes Category:Season 5